Irreplaceable
by KikyoFanGirl
Summary: Kikyo's been replaced by Kagome...or has she? Oneshot


_Irreplaceable...such a precious word . Irreplaceable...what a gift that word represented..._

_**'Irreplaceable,' thought Kikyo bitterly. 'Is that what I am to Inuyasha?Irreplaceable?'**_

_**But I already knew the answer...no. He had already proven that by going with the girl he called Kagome. Ahhh...Kagome...what a bitterness her name represents. Kagome...she who took everything that was once mine. The girl who had everything I wanted to have but couldn't. Kagome. The definition of my reincarnation in my eyes.**_

_**The girl who was a copy of the original me. A copy that I could never be... I was supposed to live out my dream that I could never have through her. But it was ruined when she and I were separated. Might be a good thing, she and I were never the same. For I was cold and distant,but she was warm and always near everyone's hearts.**_

_**'While I was the leftover. The leftover. Just the DARN LEFTOVER!' Kikyo thought with fury. 'I was never even supposed to be alive! But the witch separated me and my reincarnation in two. I was born again to be a zombie. Even my own sister turned from me.'**_

_**Kikyo sighed to calm her anger. 'I guess I was never meant to be.' She was so engrossed in her thoughts,she didn't notice that a certain hanyou with white hair and golden eyes coming towards her.**_

"Kikyo!" came a happy and eager voice. "I can't believe I found you here!"

"Why aren't you with my reincarnation?" asked Kikyo calmly. "Did you come looking for her?"

Inuyasha looked confused. The confusion turned to sorrow. He answered in a rejected voice, "I...I...I came for YOU Kikyo. I missed you while you were gone..."

"I see. And I also see you are with the Kagome girl most of the time,and never realized when I was even near you." Kikyo stated coldly.

Inuyasha's ears flattened. "She has a place in my heart,too,Kikyo." he said quietly. "But you already know I love you."

"Yes.." Kikyo had replied carelessly,but he could see the hurt in her eyes. "Loved me so much that you replaced me with my reincarnation. Tell me,why is she so much to you,Inuyasha? Is it because she's happy,nice,or somehow better?"

"She has her own special uniqueness that attaches her to me." Inuyasha said carefully. "But so do you,Kikyo."

Kikyo looked away. "You are wasting time with me,Inuyasha. You have lost me for good when I died 50 years ago."

"Kikyo..."

"No,Inuyasha,tell me what you really think. You already know secretly in your heart,that you have replaced me long ago."

_**Inuyasha sighed. He remembered the first time he saw her. It wasn't when he tried to steal the jewel. It was actually long before then. The first time was when he was just plotting to steal the jewel. So,he had hid since Kikyo was 6,and spied on her. He hadn't expected to fall in love. But he did.**_

_**Kikyo was kind-hearted and good-natured back then. She was quick to laugh and smile,and she was happy,yet careful and observant. She was smart and lively. She was very,very clever. Soon,she was training,and she was a quick learner. She became very powerful in such a young age. But then,at the age of 11,Kikyo's mother had passed away...**_

_**From then on, she became quiet and reserved. The shock of her mother dying, and her dad leaving when she was young,was too much was little Kikyo and Kaede. But they remained strong. They were the warmest of sisters.**_

_**Then,he attempted to steal the jewel...it never worked. Kikyo would always find out,and stop it. Soon,they were both in love. It was perfect,until that bastard Naraku took it all away. All the perfection and love was gone due to Naraku's trickery. It was replaced with misunderstandings and hatred.**_

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at Kikyo sadly. "Please understand,Kikyo." he begged. "I can't afford to lose ANY of you. I love you BOTH."

Kikyo just looked stonily at him and kept the same cold tone as she said, " I don't exactly care what you think of US, Inuyasha. I want to know who you think of more. The girl or me? The girl of course. I

wish for you to leave and not return ever again to me."

Inuyasha looked hurt. "Kikyo..."

"No. Do not call my name. Do not return. Leave and do not look back. Don't come back ever again. Let me go," Kikyo gazed at him with no trace of emotion as she spoke. " Just go."

Inuyasha thought he had caught a glimpse of sadness underneath her mask.

"_**Kikyo...what did I make to hate you so much?"Inuyasha asked sorrowfully.**_

"Nothing,Inuyasha,absolutely nothing." Kikyo snapped bitterly. " Nothing except you betrayed me with that human girl. Nothing except that you chose her over me. Nothing except that we parted 50 years ago. Just nothing."

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha started to say as Kikyo cut him off. " Yes,Inuyasha? What do you want from me? The rest of my reincarnation's soul? What exactly?"

"But Kikyo..."

"Is all you can say my name? Kikyo this Kikyo that?"

_Inuyasha suddenly made a movement and Kikyo found herself in his arms. She started struggling. _

"_Inuyasha,let me go this instance!" Kikyo demanded._

"_Not until you listen to me! I've been searching for you all the time. I wanted to make things right between us..." _

"_But why?" Kikyo questioned._

"_Because...because I love you." Inuyasha said quietly. Kikyo looked up and Inuyasha suddenly\found he had his lips pressed into hers._

" _I love you." Inuyasha repeated softly._

_After a long pause Kikyo replied, "Perhaps I love you too Inuyasha..." Her eyes shone, indicating that she certainly did. "Maybe I have loved you all the time before...maybe I still do."_

_Inuyasha beamed as he met her lips again. He gently broke the kiss after some time and whispered, " You can never be replaced,Kikyo. Not in an eternity."_

_Kikyo smiled. She was finally what she wanted to be...irreplaceable. _

_**Irreplaceable**_

_Irreplaceable_

_..._

_I hope you enjoyed it! Please review on the story. Flames are always welcome,but would be appreciated with constructive criticism. Hate simply about the pairing will be laughed at and ignored. _


End file.
